wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Phil Brooks
Phillip Jack Brooks (n. 26 de octubre de 1978),más conocido como CM Punk, es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja actualmente para la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca SmackDown!. Brooks ha logrado 2 Campeonatos Mundiales: 1 vez Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado y 1 vez Campeón de la ECW. Además, posee reinados como Campeón Intercontinental y Campeón Mundial en Parejas, lo que le convierte en Campeón de Triple Corona. También ha ganado dos Money in the Banks seguidos en WrestleManias 24 y 25. Antes de trabajar en la WWE , Brooks trabajó en el circuito independiente, principalmente en la promoción Ring of Honor (ROH), donde ganó el Campeonato Mundial de ROH y el Campeonato en Parejas de ROH. En 2005, Brooks firmó un contrato con la WWE y fue enviado al territorio en desarrollo Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), donde ganó todos los campeonatos de la promoción. Durante toda su carrera, Brooks ha sido reconocido por el straight edge, un modo de vida que utiliza como gimmick. Carrera IWA Mid South Inició su carrera en esta promoción, junto a su amigo Colt Cabana, Chuck E. Smoothe y su manager Dave Prazak formaron la Gold Bond Mafia, estos 3 luchadores se transformaron rápidamente en las jóvenes estrellas de IWA:MS, Punk también tuvo rivalidades con Colt Cabana y Chris Hero, Las peleas de Punk con Cabana lo llevaron a firmar con Ring of Honor (ROH) además de poner a IWA:MS en el mapa NWA:TNA y ROH Punk se unió a ROH y rápidamente empezó a subir en los rankings. También se unió a la empresa NWA:TNA, donde hizo pareja con Julio Dinero que ayudaban a Raven, formando el Raven's Flock. Pero Punk tenía una rivalidad con Raven en ROH, el cual era un gran suceso, y por eso fueron puesto en rivalidad en NWA:TNA, Punk y Raven iban a tener una pelea de cabellera vs cabellera en ROH, pero TNA se opuso y quiso que la pelea se diera en su promoción pero con Shane Douglas tomando el lugar de Punk, finalmente ROH los puso en una lucha de jaula de acero, su tiempo en TNA se acabó cuando tuvo una pelea con Teddy Hart fuera de un restaurante después de un show de NWA:TNA, aunque Punk dijo que sería ocupado nuevamente por NWA:TNA, pero cuando esta promoción quiso que no volviera a luchar en ROH, Punk se negó y no volvió nunca más a NWA:TNA Ring of Honor thumb|left|Punk como el ROH Champion Luego de que NWA-TNA le prohibiera a sus luchadores a participar en otras promociones y además del escándalo de Rob Feinstein, varios luchadores se marcharon de ROH, quedándose sin varias de sus máximas estrellas, Punk se quedó, meses después Punk y Samoa Joe se enfrentaron en una serie de tres pelas por el título de ROH. La primera pelea fue el 12 de junio de 2004 en Dayton, Ohio resultando en un empate por límite de tiempo (60 minutos), este show fue llamado World Title Classic (Clásico por el Título Mundial). El segundo encuentro fue pautado a desarrollarse en Chicago, Illinois, la ciudad de CM Punk, el 16 de octubre de 2004. En Joe vs Punk II otra vez empataron por llegar al límite de tiempo, esta pelea recibió una nota de 5 estrellas por el Wrestling Observer revista de Dave Meltzer, hecho que no ocurría desde 1997. Joe finalmente ganó el trofeo en la última pelea que se hizo en diciembre, estas peleas fueron muy bien evaluadas y le dieron mucha publicidad a ROH, se cree que la compañía no hubiera sobrevivido sin CM Punk. Punk fue despedido de su antiguo trabajo como técnico de laboratorios en Underwrites Laboratories, pero prontamente fue asignado como el entrenador en jefe de la escuela de ROH. Punk ha dicho que nunca tuvo las credenciales para trabajar en el laboratorio, solo trabajo ahí para poder mantenerse luchando. WWE y Campeón de ROH En junio de 2005, Punk aceptó un ofrecimiento de la WWE, luego de haber tenido unas peleas de prueba en Sunday Night Heat, aunque había aceptado el trato con la WWE, lucho con Austin Aries por el título de ROH en Death Before Dishonor y lo ganó. El 12 de agosto perdió su título de ROH ante James Gibson (Jamie Noble), en una pelea que también involucro a Christopher Daniels y Samoa Joe, su última pelea en ROH fue al día siguiente contra su mejor amigo Colt Cabana en Punk: The final Chapter. World Wrestling Entertainment 2005 En 2005, Punk fue enviado por la WWE a su territorio de desarrollo, la Ohio Valley Wrestling(OVW). El 26 de septiembre de 2005, Punk hizo su debut televisivo en OVW contra Danny Inferno, pelea en la cual Punk se rompió la nariz y se dañó el tímpano, pero, aún lesionado, Punk terminó la pelea y se recuperó rápidamente. El 9 de noviembre de 2005, CM Punk se convirtió en el Campeón de la Televisión de la OVW al derrotar a Ken Doane tras una interferencia de Brent Albright. El 4 de enero de 2006 Punk perdió su título en una triple amenaza de eliminación contra Brent Albright y Ken Doane. Doane se lastimó durante la pelea y su lugar fue tomado por Aaron Stevens, Punk se rindió ante el Crowbar de Albright, pero gracias a su interferencia Stevens ganó el título. 2006 thumb|Punk aplicando la Anaconda Sleep Antes de su debut oficial en la WWE, Punk apareció brevemente en la entrada de John Cena en Wrestlemania 22 como uno de los hombres de sombrero con armas, además este Wrestlemania se celebro en Chicago, Illinois, ciudad natal de Punk. El 4 de junio de 2006, Punk hizo su debut en la ECW, derrotando a Stevie Richards. Punk hizo su debut en televisión el 4 de julio en ECW on Sci Fi, en un video presentando su estilo de vida, el "Straight Edge". Punk finalmente debutó luchando en televisión el 1 de agosto de 2006, derrotando a Justin Credible. CM Punk permaneció invicto en la ECW, derrotando oponentes como Christopher W. Anderson, Stevie Richards y Shannon Moore. Luego, Punk inició un feudo con Mike Knox, después de que la novia de Knox, Kelly Kelly, se comenzó a sentir atraída por Punk. Punk derrotó a Mike Knox en dos ocasiones, incluyendo la revancha, en donde Kelly Kelly celebró la victoria de CM Punk sobre su propio novio. Punk luego formó equipo con D-Generation X y The Hardy Boyz en Survivor Series, y se enfrentaron a Rated-RKO, Knox, Johnny Nitro y Gregory Helms, en una lucha donde todos los miembros del equipo de Punk sobrevivieron al combate. En ECW December To Dismember, Punk participó en la Extreme Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial de la ECW, sin embargo fue la primera persona eliminada. 2007 thumb|CM Punk con el ECW Championship A principios de este año, Punk inició un feudo con Hardcore Holly, quien terminó con el invicto de Punk, en 9 de enero de 2007. Punk inició un nuevo feudo, esta vez con Matt Striker, quien le propinó su segunda derrota, el 30 de enero. Seguido de esto Punk clasificó para el Money in the Bank de WrestleMania 23, derrotando a Johnny Nitro, siendo el único miembro de la ECW en clasificar al combate. Una semana antes de WrestleMania 23, Punk apareció en RAW y SmackDown!, derrotando a Kenny Dykstra y King Booker, respectivamente. En WrestleMania 23, Mr. Kennedy salió victorioso del combate, tras noquear a Punk segundos antes de ganar. El 10 de abril en ECW on Sci-Fi, Punk se unió a la New Breed, después de varias semanas de negociaciones entre New Breed y los ECW Originals, quienes querían reclutarlo. Sin embargo, dos semanas después Punk atacó al líder de la New Breed, Elijah Burke, aplicándole el "Go To Sleep", antes de dejarlo en el ring solo. WWE.com confirmó posterior a ese hecho que Punk ya no era miembro de la New Breed. En Judgment Day, Punk derrotó a Elijah Burke en su primera lucha en solitario en un PPV. Punk luego participó en One Night Stand, formando equipo con Tommy Dreamer y The Sandman en una lucha en mesas, en donde derrotaron a Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von y Matt Striker. Tras el traspaso de Bobby Lashley a RAW, el Campeonato de la ECW quedó vacante, por lo cual se decidió hacer un torneo para coronar al nuevo campeón. Punk clasificó hasta la final, tras derrotar a Marcus Cor Von, y en Vengeance debió enfrentarse a Chris Benoit para definir al nuevo campeón. Sin embargo, a causa de su fallecimiento Benoit fue reemplazado por Johnny Nitro, quien derrotó a Punk y se coronó como nuevo Campeón de la ECW. thumb|left|CM Punk vs Chavo Guerrero Nitro continuó su rivalidad con Punk, pero ahora bajo el nombre de John Morrison. Este feudo los llevó a los dos a enfrentarse en The Great American Bash y SummerSlam por el Campeonato de la ECW, con dos victorias para Morrison. Finalmente, y en la última oportunidad de Punk, el 1 de septiembre CM Punk logró capturar el Campeonato de la ECW, en ECW on SciFi, al derrotar a John Morrison. En Unforgiven, Punk se enfrentó y derrotó a Elijah Burke, reteniendo el Campeonato de la ECW. En su siguiente defensa, derrotó por descalificación a Big Daddy V, en No Mercy. En Cyber Sunday, Punk debió a enfrentarse a The Miz (oponente elegido por el público, entre Miz, John Morrison y Big Daddy V), al cual derrotó tras aplicar el "Go To Sleep", reteniendo el Campeonato de la ECW. El 6 de noviembre en ECW on SciFi, Punk retuvo el Campeonato de la ECW frente a John Morrison, sólo gracias a una distracción de The Miz, por lo cual se pactó una Triple Amenaza por el Campeonato de la ECW en Survivor Series, entre Punk, Morrison y Miz. Lucha que gano al aplicarle el GTS a The Miz. Durante el evento Armageddon 2007 Punk lucha junto a Kane frente a Big Daddy V y Mark Henry, siendo derrotados después de que Big Daddy V le aplicara la caída samoana y gracias también a la intervención de Matt Striker. 2008 El 22 de enero, Punk perdió el Campeonato de la ECW frente a Chavo Guerrero en un No Disqualification Match después de que Edge le atacase. Participó en el Royal Rumble, entrando el decimosegundo, pero fue eliminado por Chavo. En No Way Out obtuvo su combate de revancha pero volvió a ser derrotado por Chavo. En WrestleMania XXIV, Punk ganó el Money in the Bank, en un combate en el que también participaron Chris Jericho, Montel Vontavious Porter, Shelton Benjamin, John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy y Carlito. thumb|CM Punk ganando el IC En los meses posteriores tuvo un pequeño feudo contra John Morrison y The Miz, a quienes se enfrentó junto con Kane por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE en Judgment Day, pero fue derrotado. En One Night Stand tuvo la oportunidad de ser el retador máximo al Campeonato de la ECW, pero no logró ganar el combate. El 23 de junio en CM Punk fue enviado a Raw durante el Draft. La semana siguiente, Punk canjeó su contrato de Money in the Bank, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras derrotar a Edge, el cual había sido atacado por Batista momentos antes. Durante los siguientes meses, Punk retuvo el campeonato frente a Batista en The Great American Bash y frente a John "Bradshaw" Layfield en SummerSlam. En Unforgiven, Punk fue atacado por Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Manu y Randy Orton en el backstage, lo que le impidió competir esa noche. Cuando iba a dar lugar el combate, se anunció que Punk no podría defender el campeonato esa noche, por lo que el título había quedado vacante. Chris Jericho fue el reemplazo de Punk, quien ganó el Championship Scramble Match y el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Punk recibió la revancha 8 días después en Raw pero fue derrotado por Jericho en un Steel Cage Match. El 27 de octubre, Punk y Kofi Kingston derrotaron a Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. Ambos luchadores participaron en Survivor Series pero su equipo fue derrotado por el equipo de Randy Orton en una lucha de eliminación clásica. Poco después Punk entró en un torneo para determinar al retador N°1 por el Campeonato Intercontinental. Punk derrotó a Snitsky y a John Morrison en las dos primeras rondas. El 13 de diciembre, Punk y Kingston perdieron el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas frente a John Morrison & The Miz durante un house show. Al día siguiente en Armageddon, Punk derrotó a Rey Mysterio, ganando el torneo y convirtiéndose en el retador Nº1 por el Campeonato Intercontinental. 2009 thumb|left|CM Punk ganando su segundo MITB El 5 de enero, Punk recibió su combate frente a William Regal, el cual ganó por descalificación, por lo que no consiguió el campeonato. Tras esto, Stephanie McMahon le concedió un combate de revancha para la semana siguiente, pero esta vez perdió por descalificación. Tras el combate, Stephanie anunció otro combate para la semana siguiente, esta vez en un No Disqualification match. El 9 de enero, Punk derrotó a Regal, convirtiéndose en el Campeón Intercontinental y en el decimonoveno Campeón de Triple Corona. Participó en el Royal Rumble, entrando el decimoctavo, pero fue eliminado por Big Show. El 23 de febrero derrotó a John Morrison y a The Miz en una triple threat, obteniendo la clasificación para el Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXV. El 9 de marzo, Punk perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental tras ser derrotado por John "Bradshaw" Layfield. El 5 de abril, en WrestleMania XXV, logró ganar el Money in the Bank por segundo año consecutivo, tras derrotar a Kane, Mark Henry, Kofi Kingston, Finlay, Shelton Benjamin, MVP y Christian. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca SmackDown! debido al Draft 2009. Posteriormente luchó contra Kane en Backlash, donde fue derrotado. En una edicion de Smackdown! Punk vence al World Heavyweight Champion Edge y en esa misma noche intenta de utilizar el Money in The Bank pero aparece Umaga y lo comienza a atacar negandole la posibilidad de utilizarlo. La siguiente semana en Smackdown! anuncian que Punk se enfrentara a Umaga en Judgment Day 2009, en la cual no pudo derrotar al samoano. En lucha thumb|CM Punk aplicando su Go To Sleep *'Movimientos finales' **''G.T.S. - Go to Sleep'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) **''Anaconda Vise'' (Arm trap compression chokehold / Arm triangle choke) **''Pepsi Plunge'' (Top rope diving double underhook facebuster) (Circuito Independiente) **'Shining wizard' (Circuito Independiente) *'Movimientos de firma' **''Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker'' (Double underhook backbreaker) **''45 Special'' (Reverse Indian deathlock surfboard) **''Crooked Moonsault'' (Moonsault) **''Devil Lock'' (Cloverleaf) **''Devil Lock DDT'' (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) **''Inertia DDT'' (Springboard tornado DDT) **''Jackie Chan'' (While sitting in a corner Punk grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull Punk off the ropes by his legs, Punk performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) **''Pepsi Twist'' (Jumping hammerlock short range lariat) **''Punk-Handle Piledriver'' (Pumphandle belly to belly piledriver) **''Uranage'' (Kneeling side slam) **Arm wrench, seguido de una mule kick sobre el brazo del rival a la cara **High knee strike a un oponente en el poste del ring, seguido de running bulldog cogiendo la cabeza del oponente **Varios slaps, backhand chops y spinning open-handed backfists, seguidos de roundhouse kick a la cabeza, y a veces seguido de kneeling side slam **Rope hung arm trap can opener **Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat **Slingshot somersault senton **Hurricanrana **Snap scoop slam **Varios tipos de crossbody ***Diving ***Reverse ***Slingshot **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Flying clothesline **Double knee face attack **Arm twist ropewalk leg drop **Corkscrew blockbuster **Rolling Fireman's carry slam **Suicide dive *'Managers' **Tracy Brooks **Alexis Laree **Lucy **James Mitchell **Dave Prazak **Bobby Heenan **Kelly Kelly *'Apodos' **The Punkest **'The Straight-Edge Superstar' Campeonatos y logros thumb|CM Punk con el WWE WHC *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Seth Skyfire **OVW Television Championship (1 vez) **OVW Triple Crown Championship (segundo) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **ROH Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Colt Cabana *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Kofi Kingston **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **Triple Crown Champion (decimonoveno) **Money in the Bank (2008) **Money in the Bank (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado Nº24 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Lucha de 5 estrellas; vs. Samoa Joe (16 de octubre de 2004) Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la WWE